rhetoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Kore Wa Zombie Desuka?
Ayumu Aikawa is dead - or was dead. This Ordinary High School Student has since been resurrected as a zombie by necromancer-knight Eucliwood Hellscythe ("Eu"/"Yuu"), who is now living at his house. Relaxing in the cemetery one night while searching for his killer, Ayumu witnesses a girl named Haruna fending off a giant monster with her magical chainsaw. She is a Masou Shoujo, having come from the magical world. As Haruna attempts to erase his memories, she ends up erasing her own powers (and outfit) by mistake. The Megalo won't cease attacking, though, and as Haruna is quick to discover, her powers have transferred to Ayumu instead. Ayumu is now a zombie and a magical girl, and hijinks ensue. Originally a series of Light Novels (totaling eight as of November 2011), Kore wa Zombie desu ka? was adapted into an anime in the winter 2011 season. A second season started airing in April 2012 officially named: Kore wa Zombie desu ka? Of The Dead (Is This A Zombie?: Of the Dead). Funimation has licensed the series and will release it under the translated title Is This A Zombie?. Similarly, one of the three manga adaptions was licensed by Yen Press and will begin publication in March 2012; it is unknown if this is the original manga, the Yonkoma gag adaption, or the more ecchi-focused "Yes, I'm your Wife" adaption. 'This Anime Contains Examples of:' *Abuse Is Okay When It's Female On Male: Ayumu gets beaten up a lot, usually by Haruna or Sera. *A-Cup Angst: Haruna *Accidental Kiss: Haruna pushes Ayumu into Maelstrom, causing Ayumu to fall on top of him (who turns out be a her) as they lock lips. **And in vampire ninja culture, the first kiss between a man and a woman counts as a marriage ceremony. *Actor Allusion: Sera and the cat ears. *All Men Are Perverts: How primarily Sera and Haruna think of Ayumu. Of course, sometimes it's not that far off... *Amusing Injuries: Ayumu is a zombie. And this is a comedy. *Anti-Villain: The King of Night. All he wants is to die, which Yuu won't grant him since she still counts him as a friend. So he is forced to harm her newfound family (i.e., Ayumu, Haruna, Seraphim and Maelstrom) just to provoke her into doing so. *Ass Shove: The male, comedic version. *Attack of the 50-Foot Whatever: One high-class Megalo is a gigantic flying humpback whale. This one is shown as wearing the suit of a Japanese delinquent and can shoot laser beams from its mouth or explosive, targeted water jets from its blowhole. *Ax Crazy: Kyouko *Awesomeness Is Volatile: Haruna's idol performance causes Orito's iPad, which was tracking the stats, to explode. *Back from the Dead: Yuu actually says she prevented Ayumu's death, although there's probably no difference. *Back Stabbed With Extreme Prejudice: How Ayumu died in the Backstory. He also gets impaled by a Bear Megalo when he first met Haruna. **And again Ayumu and Kerberos Wansard, though the latter was killed. **Ayumu gets it twice in Episode 5, though the second one was willingly. Not that it worked. *Badass Adorable **Haruna: Strong enough to catch whales! **Yuu: Don't joke about dying with Yuu. Ever. **Maelstrom: Fear the power of ramen! **Ariel: Never kill any of her students unless you don't value your life. *Badass Cape: Seraphim, Ayumu when he charges his masou-shoujo powers, and Kyouko **Seems to be a given with all vampire ninjas introduced. *Badass Labcoat: Ariel/Dai-sensei *Badass Teacher: Ariel said she was going to kill Ayumu if he finished off Kyoko *Bad Santa: Haruna's Imagine Spot in Episode 7 portrays Santa Claus as a tattooed and scarred psychopath who murders people and stores them in his sack, who will grant the wishes of anyone with a ponytail. *Bare-Handed Blade Block: Ayumu does this to Kyouko. *Bare Your Midriff: Sera *Barrier Warrior: Haruna *Berserk Button: Do not belittle the seriousness or pain of death around Yuu. **In truth she is merely annoyed. Heaven can't help you if she actually goes berserk - it's stupid to even think about it. The reason why she is so annoyed by that only gets revealed much later in the story. **Episode 4 gives a plausible explanation: Yuu feels the pain of any ailment she heals. If her necromantic Raise Dead works the same way, she literally relives death as she brings anyone back, including Ayumu. No wonder she's deadserious on the matter. ***And later in Episode 6, the gravity of the situation is underlined by her saying DIE repeatedly to Kyouko. **Don't threaten or harm Ariel's students *BFS: Sera is capable of increasing the size of her sword. The biggest it's been so far is about 9 feet long. *Big Damn Hero: Yuu neutralized a fireball with little effort. **And in Episode 10 Sarasvati saves the party from the King of the Night, despite earlier having Sera attacked for disobeying her orders to assassinate Yuu. **Maelstrom does one for Haruna/Ayumu when some Megalo had them pinned down in episode 7. *Big Eater: Everyone. *Bishoujo Genre: Ayumu's word-for-word definition of the Pretty Freeloaders that dwell in his household. *Black Comedy *Bland Name Product: Ayumu and Orito eat hamburgers at "MaskDonald", where the staff wear luchador masks, and Orito is drinking "Dr Poppor". Also Ayumu was seen using "Stardust Coffee" awning as shade from the sun. **in of the Dead, videos of Ayumu pop up on Yuatube in the second episode. *Blessed with Suck: Yuu is astronomically more powerful than the rest of the cast, the problem is she cannot control it. She doesn't speak because that will become a Brown Note without even trying. **Ayumu too: Good news - he's a zombie, alive again, following one of the most powerful necromancers/masou-shoujos out there, and has Masou-Shoujo powers. Bad news - he's making new enemies, has a harem with a bit of antagonism towards him (although they're getting better), can still feel pain, can dry out under the sun, and, as a Masou-Shoujo, has to wear an incredibly humiliating pink, frilly outfit... complete with pink-and-white striped panties. *Bokukko: Maelstrom uses "ore" to refer to herself, and her speech mannerisms are usually used by males. *Brainwashed, Rinsed, and Dried: Turns out, Kyoko was possessed at the time of her mass murder spree. Yuu explains that she'd been possessed by the King of the Night. **This seems to have happened with Maelstrom and her Mon - she automatically invokes it on certain triggers. *Break the Cutie: Yuu in episode 9. *Breathe On The Fan: The next episode preview at the end of episode 11 shows Yuu trying to do this on one of those new unchoppy, smooth air fans... er, Dyson air multipliers. Needless to say, it doesn't work. *Breather Episode: Episodes 7 & 8 are comparatively lighter in tone than 5 & 6, and episode 12 is essentially a Beach Episode, with all the major female characters in a singing contest. *Brick Joke: **"Don't give away the punchline!" **"That's not a kick!" *Bromantic Foil: Orito, the show's master of comedic irony. *Brought Down to Normal: Haruna, also an accidental variant of Super Empowering. *Butt Monkey: Ayumu is treated as such. *By the Power of Grayskull!: Haruna's keyword is Japanese for "despite lovely and charming, I'm a death bringer" in reverse order. *Calling Your Attacks: **Sera's secret sword technique can't be much of a secret when she keeps calling it out at everyone. **Haruna's Mystletainn Kick isn't exactly a kick. **Ayumu and his percentages of power. *Captain Obvious: "If you hadn't brought me back to life, I'd still be dead." Can't really argue with that, Ayumu. *Catch Phrase: Title Drop, sort of. *Cat Smile: Haruna displays one from time to time. *Celebrity Is Overrated: In episode 2 of the second season, after Ayumu is once again seen in his magical girl outfit, and later in the nude, the students start taking lots of pictures and videos. His attempt to erase the memories is also stopped due to Mystletainn breaking. He immediately feels his social life is over, and when he arrives to school the next day, he is incredibly popular. Which immediately causes him to reject it and runs away from it all. *Chainsaw Good: Haruna's weapon of choice. A pink chainsaw. **The opening title sequence features chainsaws in basically every other image. *Chekhov's Skill: When Haruna tries to erase Ayumu's memories of her during their first encounter, she unwittingly transfers all her powers (transformation outfit included) to him accidentally. At the start of Episode 2 it's revealed that he used the same technique to save himself from further humiliation after the rest of the school caught him wearing the Masou-Shoujo outfit. Unfortunately for the guy, come Episode 1 of the second season he is unable to repeat this action after Mystletainn breaks. *Cicadian Rhythm: Zombies don't do well in the heat. *Clingy Jealous Girl: Haruna doesn't take it too well when Ayumu "marries" Yuki. *Clothing Damage: Notably, Masou-Shoujo clothes, by proxy of stripping a Masou-Shoujo of her powers or her weapon. *Cloud Cuckoolander: Ariel is very special. *Conspicuous CG: Aside from the usual fake-looking passing cars and trucks, the ferris wheel in episode 8 looks like the programming version of the Design Student's Orgasm. **The audience during the singing contest in episode 12 looks like they were taken straight out of a PS1-era game. *Cooldown Hug: Ayumu to Maelstrom when she was about to self-destruct in episode 9. *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Yeah, Ayumu is often the servant boy for his ladies, but he can rip your head off, tear you to shreds with a chainsaw, or punch you out of immortality. *Curb-Stomp Battle: **Yuu repeatedly kills Kyouko using nothing but words, and would probably have won if Kyouko hadn't torn out her own eardrums. **Later, Ayumu breaks Kyouko's sword and repeatedly chainsaws her to death, leaving her with only one life left. **Immediately afterwards, Ariel makes it perfectly clear that she could kill Ayumu with a single thought if she wanted to — and if he had honestly tried to take Kyouko's last life, she would have. **Ayumu then beats the tar out of the King of the Night and finishes by punching through his head. *Cursed with Awesome: Congratulations, Ayumu, you're now one of the undead who has to obey your master and gets weaker in sunlight, except your master follows you, your strength is doubled, and you've somehow gained a harem after your death. *Cute and Psycho: Kyouko is BATSHIT INSANE. *Cute Little Fang: Haruna. *Cute Mute: Yuu, Invoked Trope. *Dark Magical Girl: Kyouko. *Dead Person Impersonation: Implied to have been done with Kyouko by the King of the Night. *Death by Origin Story: Ayumu. *Death Is Cheap: When you're a zombie. Or Kyouko. *Death Seeker: The King of the Night. *Debut Queue: Ayumu is already living with Eucliwood when he meets Haruna in episode 1. Seraphim gets introduced in the next episode. Mael takes the longest to arrive—she's introduced halfway through the series and finally Saraswati, who pops up near the end. *Defrosting Ice Queen: Seraphim. She begins to develop a liking to Ayumu, occasionally showing hints of jealousy after. *Deliberate Injury Gambit: As a zombie, Ayumu is a textbook exploiter of his basic ability, ignoring injuries in combat. Most notable when he has Sera run him through to kill Kyoko. Doesn't work out quite as well as they thought it would, though... *Detachment Combat: Ayumu can fight with his body parts pretty easily, since they can always be reattached. **Rocket Punch: Ayumu throws his left arm towards Sera. *Did Not Do the Research: A very likely intentional example in the beginning of episode 7. No, Haruna, that's not how the string theory works. *Different In Every Episode: Ayumu's fantasies of Eucliwood are voiced by a different Seiyuu (frequently well known, but less commonly heard from nowadays) each episode. There is even a scrolling text placed onscreen saying who theSeiyuu is this week. **She finally talks outside of Ayumu's imagination in episode 11. *Disney Death: Of all people, Ayumu gets this in Episodes 10-11. Earlier, Sera is critically wounded from behind by Yoruno, and it basically takes someone else's blood to revive her. *Distracted by the Sexy: Thrice in the Ova, all in one game. Orito was distracted by Sarasvati, who was standing up giving Orito a great view up her skirt. Sarasvati was in turn distracted by Ayumu's ass, and Ayumu was in turn distracted by Taeko, who loosened the front of her shirt and lent over, allowing Ayumu to look down her top. The first was deliberate. The second was completely unintentional. The third is looks natural, but was on purpose. *Does This Remind You of Anything?: Try looking at Sera's feeding on Haruna. It leaves Haruna breathless. **Their and Ayumu's reactions don't help. Haruna: Don't look.Sera to Ayumu: You were watching us? You are a despicable peeping dung beetle. *Do It Yourself Theme Tune: Iori Nomizu (Haruna) sings both season's opening themes, while Rie Yamaguchi (Taeko Hiramatsu, a girl from Ayumu's class who frequently talks with him) also sings both ending themes. *Don't Try This At Home: Every episode makes sure to inform us of this with this kind advice:"Our protagonist is a zombie. Do not try this at home!" *Double Standard: Quick facts about Vampire-Ninja laws: if you kiss someone of the same gender it's really hot, if you kiss someone of the opposite gender till death do you part... or sometimes not even then. *Dropped a Bridget on Him: Inverted - after an Accidental Kiss with Maelstrom, Ayumu discovers that she has mammaries. *Dude, Where's My Respect?: For all the things Ayumu's done he doesn't get as much respect as you would think. *Edible Ammunition: Maelstrom's Weapon of Choice, ramen. *Emotionless Girl: Yuu is easily mistaken for this, but instead she's a Type I Kuudere. She has a very good reason to keep her emotion inside. *Empathic Weapon: Mystletainn, Haruna's pink chainsaw, whose allegiance switched to Ayumu after he accidentally absorbs her powers. However, as of Episode 11, it also reaffirms Haruna as its wielder, allowing her to once again transform full-time into a masou-shoujo, helping Ayumu double-team the King of the Night. *Engrish: The title, as well as the opening theme song, which mixes random English words in with Japanese sentences. *Hair Decorations *Everything's Deader with Zombies *Everything's Worse with Bears: Giant monster bears especially so. *ahem* introducing the pedobear. *Expy: Ayumu and Haruna's first meeting is slightly similar to Ichigo and Rukia's. **That is, he takes the majority of her power and her job unwillingly. She also moves into his house. *Fan Disservice: Panty shots underneath cute dresses are nice... When it isn't from a man. *Famous Last Words: The King of the Night has a very amusing one."If I die again, make me a penguin. I like penguins. Forgive me, Eucliwood." *Fanservice: Lots. Imagine Spots (courtesy of Ayumu, Orito, and recently, Maelstrom/Yuki) deserve special mention. **Episode 12, a pool party-cum-Idol Singer exhibition. **Be Careful What You Wish For: Due to accidentally misusing Yuu's powers, Ayumu gives us bikinis and an INCREDIBLY PISSED Sera. *Fan Nickname: Sometimes the series is jokingly nicknamed "Korean Zombie Desk Car", as a mispronunciation of the title. *Fate Worse than Death: Literally in the case of Ayumu, who is already a zombie, and gets pictured by a ton of cellphone-cameras when he becomes a Masou Shoujo. Subverted in that he is able to wipe everyone's memories of the incident along with all of the pictures that they took of him using his newfound abilities. **Unless the weapon breaks. **Those who were killed by the serial killer are a straighter example. *Foe Yay: This trope can be a bit surprising... if sources hold true, Kyouko does have feelings for Ayumu, and she broke out of shoujo prison just to see him again. *Foreshadowing: In Episode 12 Ariel asks if there will be any accidental exposures. Guess what happens. *Freeze Frame Bonus: At the end of the first OP. Pictures include images of mysterious characters, five girls with psycho weapons who seem to be other Masou Shoujos and a giant grinning Megalo. *Friendly Neighborhood Vampire *Frilly Upgrade: When Ayumu enhances his Masou Shoujo powers with zombie strength, his frilly clothes become insanely loaded with decorations, while his Theme Music Power-Up soars ever higher. *Furo Scene/Bathtub Bonding/Skinship Grope: The girls in Episode 5. *Gainaxing: Happens a lot with Seraphim and Kyouko, who don't seem to ever be wearing bras. **Happens to Maelstrom according to the new trailer. *Genki Girl: Haruna. *Girlish Pigtails: Orito says that it's Ayumu's fetish (and a later reaction from Ayumu suggests he's right). **One girl from their class fits the bill: Taeko Hiramatsu, probably the only girl who frequently talks to him. *Girl with Psycho Weapon: Haruna's Chainsaw and Eu's Scythe. *Girly Run: Watch as Ayumu avoids the crowd while wearing the Masou Shoujo outfit. *Glasses Have Unusual X-Ray Vision: The pair of glasses that Sarasvati handed to Ayumu allows its user to see through everyone's clothes. *Gorn: The many deaths of Kyoko. Thankfully we don't see much of it, but those screams! A chainsaw death is never pretty. **That's true if Warhammer40k and Gears of War are anything to go by. **Ayumu's damage to his body becomes a running joke. At times being cut in half and having his legs cut off. *Go Through Me: Ayumu combines this with a Back Stab when he holds Kyouko just so Sera can stab her by stabbing through him. *Gratuitous Foreign Language **Gratuitous English: Apparently, according to Orito, Sera's "white panty." **Gratuitous Spanish: Orito thinks of calling Yuu a "señor". Ayumu: "It's 'señorita', you fantasizing maniac." *Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: The Megalos. *Ham-to-Ham Combat: The idol show. *Harem Hero: Ayumu is a Type 2. *Heroic BSOD: Ayumu suffers one in episode 11 after Yuu refused to take his hand as the King of Night was flying away with her. *Heroic Sacrifice: When the King of the Night plants a bomb on Haruna's head, Ayumu takes it and places it on his own head, then jumps out of the building to avoid the bomb hurting his friends. Being an immortal zombie however, it's not permanent. *Hostile Show Takeover: During episode 10's On The Next segment, Yoruno claims to be the new protagonist since the episode ended with Ayumu getting blown to pieces. Ayumu is not pleased. *Hot Chick with a Sword: Lots. **Seras. **Seraphim. **Kyouko. *Human Alien: Seraphim, Haruna, Yuu, or any other girl can pass as a human even though they aren't human at all. *Hyper Space Arsenal: Manga-wise the fight between Kyouko and Ayumu ended up differently than the anime; in the manga Ariel had to literally stop Ayumu from killing Kyouko via pulling out her katanas out of her lab coat. *I Cannot Self-Terminate: The King of the Night's main motivation for harassing Eu and her friends. *Idiosyncratic Episode Naming: Every episode title is like a response to the interrogative main title. (e.g. "Yes, I'm a Masou-Shoujo", "No, I'm a Vampire-Ninja", etc.) *Idiot Hair: Haruna. And it's expressive. *Idol Singer: Sarasvati, Sera (albeit unwillingly), Haruna (who stole the show), and Yuu. *Imagine Spot: Ayumu's is out of control. Notable in that every time he imagines the "inner" Yuu, she calls him "oniichan" and is voiced by a different seiyuu, famous for their "cute" character works. Also accompanied with this phrase (in their cutest voice):This is the fantasy of our weak-hearted protagonist Aikawa Ayumu. **Guest seiyuus include Kotono Mitsuishi, Mika Kanai, Tomoko Kaneda, Yuko Minaguchi, Satomi Koorogi, Sakura Tange, Yuki Matsuoka and Noriko Hidaka for the first eight episodes of the first season; Fumi Hirano in the OVA; andKikuko Inoue, Omi Minami and Kimiko Koyama for Of the Dead, the latter three with whom the original actually talks to. **The ending of Of The Dead mainly consists of Ayumu imagining his harem wanting to kiss him. **Orito has wild fantasies after initially seeing the girls first-hand. **Maelstrom has had rather... suggestive fantasies involving her and Ayumu, causing her to blush and freak out. *Impossibly Cool Clothes: Sera's outfit underneath her original idol outfit is a Naked Apron with a Qipao-like bottom. *Improbable Weapon User: Maelstrom can dissolve a Megalo by showering them with tonkotsu ramen. *Insufferable Genius: Haruna. **She can't seem to take losing at anything, including an Accidental Kiss between Ayumu and Maelstrom (which ironically happened due to her pushing Ayumu down). **To the point that Ariel has observed that Ayumu's is the only name Haruna's bothered to remember... so far. *I Was Only Pretending To Like You: After Kyoko reveals her true identity, Ayumu wonders whether It Was All A Lie. **It may not have been a lie after all, if later light novels are any indication. *Kill The Cutie: Kyouko. Turns out that was just a ruse to fool the audience into ruling her out as a suspicious character in the serial killings. **Or she killed herself for a quick heal, since Death Is Cheap. *Kiss of the Vampire **Episode 5 starts with a literal kiss of the vampire when Sera kisses Haruna on the lips (as an anesthetic) then bites her on the neck. ***And it's hot! **When used on the opposite gender, it's the vampire ninjas' act of marriage. *Kuudere: Yuu, though Ayumu is trying to convince himself that she's a Tsundere. *Laser-Guided Amnesia: One of the Masou-Shoujo powers, to Ayumu's relief. *Laser-Guided Karma: Seraphim is on the receiving end of a positive example of this in episode 10 when Eucliwood, whose life she had spared in the previous episode, revives her after she dies in an ambush committed by Yoruno. *Lens Flare Censor: Flat out abused with Haruna, who has a penchant of trying to use her magiclad transformation (which destroys her existing clothes to replace them with her magical girl outfit), leaving her nude when the magic wears off. *Leotard of Power/Sensual Spandex: Worn at one point in the OVA by, among others, Ayumu. He promptly lampshades this, and Yuu responds in writing. Of course, despite what Ayumu says, they are actually unitards. *Lethal Chef: Seraphim. Granted it was her first time, though. **Haruna also shows some signs of this (except where fried eggs are concerned). Come on, who can turn something like pudding into soap? ***Ok tested the recipe out and figured out how... if you add too much cornstarch. Recipes usually call for 1-1.5 tbs of corn starch per 1-2 cups of milk. Knowing Haruna, she probably added 3-10 tbs. *Made of Iron: Comes with the zombie package. As well as a form of regeneration (none of Ayumu's damage is permanent so far). *Magical Girl: A surprisingly large number. **Haruna. **Ayumu, who is actually a Magical Boy. **Kyouko. **Eucliwood, too! ***It's hinted that she interned at Matelis under Ariel for a time. **Subverted: Ariel/Dai-sensei never changes, she just uses the powers of one. *Magical Girlfriend: Ayumu wants one. He ends up with an Unwanted Harem of Pretty Freeloaders, although Yuu appears to find him charming, and Haruna's definitely pulling a Tsundere thing with him. **Seraphim is showing Ayumu some begrudging respect as of episodes 4 and 5. She asks him to name her new attack one episode later. "I think you're a dung beetle, but I do respect your strength." **Maelstrom later becomes his wife. **Saras(v/w)ati has a thing for his butt. *The Magnificent: Ayumu has gained a title from each girl, basically.Haruna: Pervert. Seraphim: Dung beetle (with variations; often translated as "piece of shit" to sound even more insulting) Eucliwood: Servant (she did resurrect him...) Sarasvati: Kuso-Darling (she likes his ass) *Male Gaze: Episode 3 did this on purpose... only to be outdone by the final episode. *Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: Not sure if it counts, but Ayumu was wearing a frilly pink dress when he accidentally kissed Maelstrom, who was wearing boyish attire at the time of the incident. *Masquerade: Apparently Masou Shoujos have just the right skills to maintain it. *Mayfly December Romance or May-December Romance: Either way, Sarasvati is already 100+; same goes to Maelstrom and Seraphim; Haruna is currently 14 but in 80 years her appearance probably won't change (just ask Ariel); Yuu is probably 15-xxx years old, give or take. Were it not for his new lease of (undead) life Ayumu would probably be dead before they turn into adults. *Ms. Fanservice: Seraphim. Classic Boobs of Steel. **Prefer someone on the other end of the development spectrum? Like regular Panty Shots? Or none at all? Look no further than Haruna. **Also Eu, particularly in Ayumu's Imagine Spots. *Moment Killer: Played straight.Ayumu: "It was as if the sky was crying for Yuu..."Seraphim: "(wanting more food) Please hurry, you dung beetle."Ayumu: "You've ruined the mood." **And later... Ayumu: "(after Yuu wakes up) What a relief!"Yuu: "Is it over?"Ayumu: "For now."Yuu: "Thanks. (pauses writing) You did well, servant."Ayumu: "Don't make it complicated." *Monster of the Week *Monumental Battle: Battle at the Tokyo Tower. *Mood Whiplash: Episode 4. Yay, Ayumu managed to defeat the monster. Woo, he looked awesome doing it. Wait, did Kyouko just slash her own throat?! What? End credits? No! *Mundane Utility: Ayumu can use Super Strength for anything, like winning at bowling... **New use for Super Strength, carry 4 girls' shopping bags. *My Name Is Not Tomonori!: Unfortunately, that's how Maelstrom's alias, Yuki Yoshida, reads. Nevertheless, she's fine with Ayumu using it (save for a brief Freak Out in episode 9 when she realizes she had nearly died), as she found his alternative - "Yuki-chan" - far more embarrassing. **The reason she doesn't like Tomonori is because it sounds too tomboyish. *Naked People Are Funny: The anime practically starts with all of Ayumu's clothes flying off after he gets hit by a truck. **Haruna's magical Wardrobe Malfunctions are this almost as much as Fanservice. **Episode 1 of the second season repeats Ayumu's predicament, but this time he's also unable to erase his classmates' memories of him fighting a Squid Megalo in masou-shoujo outfit. *Naughty Tentacles: The jellyfish in Episode 7. A good chunk of the audience were creeped out when they tried to, well, do it to Ayumu. The jellyfish themselves were creeped out when they realized that Ayumu was a crossdressing guy. *Necromancer: Yuu is a rare benevolent example. *Never Live It Down: In-Universe. Until he (and Haruna) finds a way to fix the Mystletainn, poor Ayumu will never get past the stigma of being a crossdressing pervert after he was caught fighting a Squid Megalo by his classmates in broad daylight in his masou-shoujo outfit on Episode 1 of the second season, then breaking Mysletainn, rendering him unable to erase their memories (like he did last time) and butt-naked. This little incident soon exploded into an In-UniverseMemetic Mutation, extending to clips on YouTube and even a fashion statement based on it. *Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: Ayumu is a zombie magical cross-dressing guy. Seraphim and Yuki/Maelstrom are vampire ninjas. Yuu is a Necromancer Knight. Should we expect a robot any time soon? **Kyouko certainly seems like one. She does the Masou Shoujo transformation and used Masou Shoujo powers, shows off red eyes like Seraphim, doesn't die to a lethal wound, and is said to have Megalo powers, granting her some ridiculous portmanteau of the rest of the cast's powers. **As of Episode 6, Yuu is officially a Masou-Shoujo, too. **Taken to the next level in Episode 11 with the Vampire-Ninja-Maid orchestra providing the BGM. **All the girls add Idol Singer to their list of occupations in episode 12, the over-the-top indoor Beach Episode. *No Ayumu I Expect You To Dine: In episode 10, Ayumu and Haruna eat with the King Of The Night. *Non Indicative Name: Haruna's Finishing Move, the Mystletainn Kick, consists of bisecting the opponent with her chainsaw (which at the very least is called Mystletainn). **Almost always followed up with: Various: "THAT ISN'T A KICK!" *No Respect Guy: Ayumu. He dies rushing in to try and help victims of a serial killer, only to be murdered instantly. He's then brought back to life, fights monsters, defeats a vampire ninja in single combat... and is still called insulting names. In fact, Eu and Maelstrom are the only two main characters that haven't yet called him on his crossdressing when he was in Masou Shoujo form. *Obfuscating Stupidity: Ariel learns that Ayumu is a Masou Shoujo in Episode 5 and seemingly pretends to shrug it off. In Episode 6, she appears to have taken it in (though she presumably hasn't seen him in the outfit yet), and her knowledge of Ayumu being a Masou Shoujo is confirmed in episode 9 when she summons Mystletainn to where Ayumu is standing and has him combat a dark presence surrounding the vampire ninja Maelstrom (specifically, Mysticore). *The Ojou: Seraphim plays the trope straight, until she decides Ayumu's not worthy of any form of respect. She then gains what may be the dirtiest mouth in recent anime history. She still tends to be very polite, but she ends sentences with "Kono Kusomushi!!" (You shit-maggot!!) **Kusomushi is an alternative saying for Funchuu which means the Dung Beetle. It is still highly offensive but doesn't actually refer the person in question as shit. *Older than They Look: Ariel can't be that young considering she trains millions of girls just like Haruna. *One Note Cook: Haruna is a great chef, as long as eggs are the only thing involved. Even the water bottles are filled with fried eggs. The stir fry she tries to create in episode 4 burns through the cast iron pan and through the bedrock, like thermite. **They are really tasty eggs, though. Eventually she gets the hang of cooking. *Only Sane Man: Ayumu and Sera during the Idol singing contest *Our Vampires Are Different: They're ninjas. **And you don't need a Vampire Invitation - they can eat normal food, can walk even in bright daylight, have funny marriage laws and have reflections and rules against hurting humans... except Ayumu (a zombie). *Our Zombies Are Different: Type R. *Panty Shot: Including multiple shots of male panties. *Paper-Thin Disguise: Ayumu wears the mask he gets from the restaurant. He makes it even more painfully obvious by calling himself "Masked Ayumu" (which he immediately regrets). *Parental Abandonment: Ayumu mentions in one of his internal monologues that his parents left him a few years ago, and their only contact so far has been sending him packages of stuff "from countries he's never heard of." *Perpetual Smiler: Ariel *Phrase Catcher: "That's not a kick!" in response to the Mystletainn Kick, by the one on the receiving end. *Pink is for Sissies: Have fun being a Masou-Shoujo, Ayumu. **Also counts as Real Men Wear Pink complete with the frilly, girly costume. *Power Glows: It also adds extra frills to Ayumu's costume. *Power Limiter: The armor on Yuu serves this purpose. It stops her power from influencing everything around her, including herself. Whenever her power is released by speaking, it will induce horrible pain to her brain that can potentially kill her. That power will rage on even if she dies. She's got an exceptionally severe case of Power Incontinence. *The Power Of TrustSera: I believe in your strength. (charges, then pauses) You're a cross-dressing dung beetle festering in a bag of rotting garbage, but I believe in your strength. *Power Perversion Potential: Anything Yuu says can come true. Anything. Now think about that. *Pretty Freeloaders: Subverted with Sera and Haruna for they do cook sometimes. *A Pupil of Mine Until He Turned to Evil: Chris used to be Ariel's top student a century ago and even led a coup against Lilia Lilith at Ariel's request. The coup failed, and after getting struck by the Queen's curse Chris started plotting revenge against Ariel for letting her take the fall. Naturally, Ayumu's party opposes her from the start. *Rapunzel Hair: Yuu, Sera, Ariel, Kanami and Sarasvati. *Readings Are Off The Charts: Haruna's idol popularity caused Orito's IPad-looking object to explode *Reality Warper: Yuu does this uncontrollably whenever she goes emotional; because of this she tries her best to conceal her feelings all the time. *Recurring Riff: the first 10 seconds or so of Kumori Nochi Hare seems to make its way into almost every song in the OST in one form or another. *Red Eyes, Take Warning: Sera's Green Eyes turn red when she's about to kick some ass. **Kyouko does so when she reveals she's a Vampire Masou-Shoujo. There's more to it than that. **Sarasvati all the time. *Red Shirt: Kyoko appears to become one once she slits her own throat. However, she's revealed to be Ayumu's murderer the very next episode when she lures him to the graveyard and tries to kill him a third time (Kerberos Wansard, a straighter example, was taken out during her second attempt on Ayumu's life). *Sequel Hook: Episode 12, with an Early-Bird Cameo of Chris, the next Big Bad from the fourth volume of the light novels onwards. *Serious Business: Vampire ninjas take marriage very seriously. Even if it was a total accident and they just met you for the first time, they will completely devote themselves to you. *Shout Out: GAP MOE KYUN **The OVA has a segment that pays tribute to the classic anime Cat's Eye, right down to the BGM and the Kisugi sisters' trademark calling card. Ayumu: Umm, why are we in leotards?Yuu: (written) Aesthetics. **Haruna catches the whale much like Unit-01 catches one of the angels in Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Sinister Scythe: Yuu can transform her notepad into one. *Sleep Cute: In the OVA, Mael and Haruna, of all people. *Sliding Scale of Comedy and Horror: Tending more to the comedy side. *Spell My Name with an S: Yuu/Eucliwood Hellscythe. *Stealth Hi/Bye: Seraphim combines her ninja skills with vampire skills to invoke this trope. *The Stoic: Yuu. Due to her Power Incontinence, any emotion she shows could have dire consequences. *Stripperiffic: When Ayumu makes an idle wish while having Yuu's magic inside him, this happens to the girls, combined with Zettai Ryouiki. Also Saraswati and Seraphim's idol outfits. *Stupid Sacrifice: Kerberos, as if sacrificing yourself to protect a nigh-immortal zombie is not dumb enough already. *Supernaturally Delicious and Nutritious: Yuu's magic is what's attracting the Megalo. *Superpower Meltdown: When Maelstrom got injured in Episode 9, it triggered the invocation of her superweapon Mon, which nearly self-destructed. A Cooldown Hug wound up saving her. *Super Strength: Ayumu can punch stuff stronger than an average human due to the fact that he's a zombie and is no longer constrained by the human body's natural limiters. **Subverted. Ayumu lacks several Required Secondary Powers, namely the actual physical strength to withstand the stress that puts on him. ***Just like Newton's third law of motion, for every action there is an opposite and equal reaction. If you're hitting something with 800 pounds of force, it's going to hit back. *Swipe Your Blade Off: Kyouko's an offender. **Although it's semi justifiable that she's not human to begin with... *Talking Weapon: Mysteltainn-sama. *Tall, Dark, Bishoujo And Very Snarky: Seraphim and Sarasvati. *Team Chef: Ayumu cooks most of the food the girls eat. *Those Two Gals: Kanami and Taeko. *Thou Shalt Not Deplete Thy Opponent's Life Supply: Ayumu adheres to this rule when dealing with Kyouko, chainsawing away all but her last life. *Through His Stomach: Haruna, with Tsundere goodness. **Ayumu will do this for Yuu. **Kanami suggests Yuki do this in order to win over Ayumu. Cue Yuki imagining herself in a Naked Apron. ***Yuki kind of overdid it when she first tried... those sauces weren't really neccessary. ***It looked like something Van would eat. *Tokyo Tower: Monumental Battle! With a concert of Vampire Ninja Maids. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: There's plenty of it between the girls, with Seraphim being the Tomboy to Eucliwood and Sarasvati's Girly Girls and the Girly Girl to Haruna and Maelstrom's Tomboys. Maelstrom is basically the Tomboy to everyone's Girly Girl, and Chris is the Girly Girl to Haruna's Tomboy. *Too Soon: The last three episodes were delayed a week due to the Sendai earthquake. Apparently, the broadcaster decided that showing an anime with "violent content" so soon after the 9.0 earthquake would offend sensitive people. *Transformation Sequence: Done multiple times. Pose for pose. Once with a cute girl, and once with a... teenage boy. Same movement. Same outfit. Same Panty Shot. Brain Bleach, anyone? **In Episode 11 they transformed at the same time. *True Companions: Ayumu and his Unwanted Harem of Eucliwood, Haruna, Seraphim and Maelstrom are shaping up to be this. *Tsundere: Haruna (Type A) and Maelstrom (Type B). **And in the previews of episodes 5-7, Haruna's a Meido of the Tsundere Cafe. **Seraphim, although her case is hinted to be more about (begrudging) respect than romance. **Maelstrom, since she has no choice but to learn how to love Ayumu after that Accidental Kiss. *Two Lines, No Waiting: There's the Monster of the Week that the Magical Girls are fighting, and now we have a vampire ninja war about to erupt... and based on the ending of the second episode (and Japanese Wikipedia) we know there's at least 1, maybe 2 more girls coming. And there's apparently an organization that's not happy about Ayumu being resurrected without the proper paperwork. *Unusually Uninteresting Sight: A huge explosion blows Ayumu and the Lobster Megalo out of a window in his school's third floor. He cuts it in half with a chainsaw in mid-air, lands leaving a huge crater, stands up unhurt and the only thing his schoolmates find strange is his frilly pink outfit. **Maelstrom having couple arguments with Ayumu in public doesn't cause a stir at all. Note that they're still highschoolers (read: below 18, the typical legal age) when they got "married". *Vampire Invitation: Subverted, since Seraphim just appeared out of the blue. Justified considering the fact that she's a ninja. *Vapor Wear: Haruna's rather obviously not wearing any pants since losing her Magical Girl uniform. Fridge Brilliance when you realize she wasn't expecting to be stuck on Earth, yet alone without her magic. **This is a running gag in the first several chapters of the Light Novel, as she always seems to show up at a battle scene wearing only panties and Ayumu's shirt. His theory is that when she detects a Megalo she immediately makes another (futile) attempt to activate her Transformation Sequence, which dissolves her clothing but fails to add her Magical Girl equipment, leaving her... well, you know. *The Voiceless: Subverted. Yuu, due to Power Incontinence, has to communicate with written notes. *Weaksauce Weakness: Zombies and direct sunlight. *Weapon of Choice: So far it looks like... **Haruna: Chainsaw **Seraphim: Leaf Katana and Shurikens **Maelstrom: Tonkotsu Ramen ***Technically her abilities deal with fireballs but when all she has are bowls of ramen... **Ayumu: His body parts. **Yuu: Words and a Scythe. **Saraswati: Laser Blade *Well-Intentioned Extremist: Sera's faction has put a contract on Yuu as of Episode 9 for being a Megalo magnet. Sera herself could've easily become one as well had Ayumu not talked her out of killing her. **The King of Night could arguably be this as well. His main motive for summoning all the Megalo was simply so that Yuu would let him die/fade away, but she initially refused because she still considered him a friend. Had she of just granted his wish when they first met in episode 8, episodes 10 & 11 probably wouldn't of happened. *What Do You Mean, It's Not Awesome?: Random street break-dancing to pick up girls. **The games the girls were playing, including Jenga, Mahjong, Twister and Badminton, all for a cup of pudding. *What Have I Done: Ayumu really comes to regret what he wrote for Tanabata in episode 9. The three girls wrote various things they wished for. In Yuu's case, she wanted to stay with Ayumu and the others. Ayumu, meanwhile, wrote "May none of these things come true." probably as a joke, but then Yuu leaves shortly afterwards. *What the Hell, Hero?: Ayumu to Seraphim in episode 9 after she tells him her superior wants Eucliwood's head for being a Megalo magnet and that she's been selected for the sanction. This leads her to refrain from performing the sanction, and she continues to hold that position even after she's nearly sanctioned herself as punishment for bailing out. *White-Haired Pretty Girl: Yuu. *Whole Costume Reference: Ayumu, Eucliwood, and Seraphim all wear the jumpsuits made famous by the Kisugi sisters in one segment of the OVA. *Wholesome Crossdresser: Ayumu, Masou Shoujo mode. **Dragged Into Drag since he usually has no choice. *Who's Laughing Now?: Kyouko wasn't laughing mad anymore when Ayumu found her weakness (her reliance on souls of people she killed in order to regenerate) and started hacking away at all but her last life. *Who Wants to Live Forever?: The King of the Night to Ayumu:"Someday you will understand the pain of immortality. So please... even if that day comes, do not blame Eucliwood." *Wire Dilemma: Cut the red wire or the green wire? *With Great Power Comes Great Insanity: Kyouko. *Words Can Break My Bones: Anything Yuu says will come true. ANYTHING. **Also to a lesser extent Ayumu vs Kyouko in the anime. It's pretty much this when your harem and the villain call you a pervert after you've done your Transformation Sequence. *You Have Failed Me: Rare heroic example: Seraphim was nearly offed by her own faction for disobeying orders to kill Yuu. *Your Princess is in Another Castle: Woo hoo, Kyoko's defeated, Ayumu's avenged his own death... Wait, we still have 6 more episodes. *Zettai Ryouiki: Haruna, with garterbelts. **Ayumu as a Magical Girl. YMMV on how it affects you. **The result of Ayumu using Yuu's magic causes all females within the area to get Stripperiffic bikinis. Category:Anime Category:TVTropes Rip